The Esoteric, Immortal Huntsmen
by ColdAsKnight
Summary: On the planet of Remnant there are many myths and legends. Many people believe these to simply be make-believe, although many are true or re-adaptations of the truth. This is the story of one of these legends. The story of the first Huntsman, the oldest Huntsman, the greatest Huntsman. The Immortal Huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

**The Esoteric, Immortal Huntsmen**

 **Chapter 1**

I watched the people in the warehouse from across the street, atop a restaurant of some kind. They probably thought they were safe, hiding behind those thin sheets of steel. If only they knew that I was capable of seeing them, that their safe haven is merely an illusion. I figured I would let them believe that a little while longer.

I jumped of the roof of the building, to across the street directly in front of the warehouse. It wasn't a far jump, as I have jumped farther, but that is a tale for another time. Now for how to go about entering the warehouse. Hmm, I could try the back door, but where is the fun in that. I pulled out Vitae, a suppressed .50 caliber semi-automatic handgun, along with it's twin, Letum. I knocked on the door with barrel of Vitae. There was a sound of surprise from inside and I could hear people moving around, re-positioning. Obviously they were not expecting guests.

The door was quickly opened and a man's torso appeared. He was wearing a white half-face mask with a black hood and a white vest. He, along with all the others in the building were part of a terrorist organization, the White Fang, a group of Faunus who wanted equality and recognition of their race, and they were opposed to the idea of utilizing violence to achieve their goal. The man wasn't able to get a good look at me however, as he was met with two "specialized" .50 caliber rounds to the head, killing him instantly and sending his body flying into the room. My bullets in Vitae and Letum are not propelled by Dust, the primary energy source of this world, but rather with my own concoction of chemicals I had developed over the years. Thus said, they are capable of piercing through Aura if the level is low enough. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and is used as a sort of personal shielding of one's body.

I rolled into the room as Dust-propelled rounds pierced the air where I had once been. As I rolled, jumped, and flipped through the room I fired rounds into the knee caps and legs of the terrorists. I tried not to kill people, but alas that is not always the case. As I landed from a crooked back-handspring one of the White Fang fired off a lucky shot, hitting my cloak where my head would be. I returned fire, hitting him once in the chest, and once in the neck. He dropped instantly. I had to be careful where I fired at, as the warehouse contained crates full of powdered and crystallized Dust, which violently explode if rapidly jarred.

As I fired of my last two shots into a terrorist's knees I stood up and looked around. There was a dozen men and women scattered about the floor of the warehouse, with only two dead, as the rest were either groaning in pain or passed out. I then walked over to the crates of dust and took my combat knife, a six inch Bowie, of the sheath attached to my chest plate. I stabbed it into the gap between the lid and the crate and pried the crate opened. High quality Dust crystals and powder filled the case. I shut the lid and looked at all the crates. There was 32 of them all together. But with a snap of my fingers they disappeared, whisked away to a secret location by my power. With that I turned and started my walk out of the building.

However, before I reached the door one of the White Fang raised their gun and fired at me from their position on the floor, hoping to damage, if not kill me. They would not have such luck however. Faster than anyone could see I pulled out Vitae and fired a round. It collided with Dust bullet midair, knocking them both to the floor. He looked at me in surprise, as if I hadn't done that exact shot hundreds of times before. In his shock he didn't see the special knife I had thrown at him, as he failed to react as the knife slid into his chest and he passed out from the shock of it all.

I smiled under my hood, although one would not be able to see it, even without the hood. It's the reason the bullet the caught me in the head didn't even faze me. My helmet which had been the glowing under my hood the whole time, shone the two iridescent white V's of my visor. As I walked out of the warehouse I caught sight of a man across the street, staring at me with wide eyes. I stared at him for several seconds, then slowly brought one armored finger to where my lips would have been. He continued to stare for several seconds, before he tried to take out his Scroll to take a photograph of me. But with a snap of my fingers I was gone, a mere wisp in the wind.

I made sure to leave a calling card in the warehouse however, although I did hope the White Fang found it before the police. The knife I had thrown, was made of a tungsten carbide blade, decorated with gold and platinum. A very expensive knife which very few people had. Although money was no object for me, acquiring the materials to make the blades had always been difficult. But when you are the most powerful Huntsmen on the planet nothing is truly too difficult.  
-

 **Hello Readers! Welcome to my first story, The Esoteric Immortal Huntsmen, or TEIH for short. I would really appreciate it if you left a review on this first teaser/trailer/reveal chapter and let me know if I should make more and what I should fix. Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me,**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh What To Do With My Sempiternal Soul

At an unknown warehouse in Vale…

"I really hope you have found a solution to our little "problem", Adam" said Cinder, turning to the red-headed bull faunus with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"As if it was that easy" sneered back Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. "Seven of my members have been killed and over twenty are injured. Not to mention not a single informant or information dealer has any clue to who this person is or where they came from!" Adam snapped at Cinder.

"Well did you find anything that may lead us to them. A clue perhaps." Cinder asked. Dealing with the hot-headed leader of a terrorist organization with a temper was not an easy task. This, along with that idiot Torchwick, were causing her much stress. But this thief was actually quite entertaining. He had managed to not only annoy Torchwick and Taurus to no end by stealing Dust and damaging the White Fang, but also take out dozens of White Fang members lethally and non-lethally,steal literal tons of Dust, and escape unseen, all under a minute each time. She was too impressed to be mad. If she could recruit someone that powerful and fast, surely her plan would go off without a hitch. She would just have to get to them before Roman or Adam. However. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Adam began to speak.

"The only thing left behind were these knives that we had pulled out of some of my members at the scene of each theft." Adam said as he practically shoved three knives into Cinder's hands. She looked over each one carefully. They looked to be made of some strange metal, that also didn't soften when she used her semblance to heat them. They were also decorated with two metals she did recognize, platinum and gold. This lead her to believe that whoever this thief was they were not doing it for money, as these metals were quite expensive. The only identifying symbols were at the end of the grip of each one. On one side was what appeared to be a lightning bolt, almost like a diamond but only two quarters, surrounded by eight overlapping lines. She flipped it over and looked at the other side. On one knife was what appeared to be an half an address. The second knife had the other half, while the last knife was marked with a time and date.

"Well," she said handing the knives back "it appears our thief has organized a meeting. Adam carefully scrutinized the knives, then looked back at Cinder.

"Strange location. And only three days to prepare." He said. The address on the knives was one in a very wealthy and ostentatious part of Vale, which was inhabited by movie stars and successful entrepreneurs. This went to further conclude to Cinder that their thief was anything but poor.

"I will send Mercury and Emerald to scout out the location. Have your people on standby for the meeting. We wouldn't want any surprises now would we." Cinder said, giving her standard minatory smile, accompanied by her ferocious gaze. As she turned and sashayed away, she began to think even more about the symbol on the knives. She had seen it somewhere, but she could not remember. She would most likely make Emerald search for it's meaning when she found her. But until then she would focus on her main goal. The one that had been long in the making, and was finally beginning to bear the fruits of her labour. And if she knew anything about thieves then she knew that they were all driven by greed, and could be bribed to join her with the right amount of money. But something told her that this one was not like most thieves.

-Line Break-

Ozpin was having a good day. Qrow had just reported some more information on the Queen, Glynda had finished all the paperwork for the new semester, and the weekly shipment of coffee had just come in, a literal ton of it. So when an alarm telling him that someone or something was currently moving around in Beacon's vault, it quickly ruined his day. As he got in the elevator and started heading downwards he went over the situation in his head. Best case scenario, it was just a malfunction in the sensors. But that proved to not be the case when the thermal cameras picked up… something. It was hard to tell what it was but it looked like distortion that was walking through the vault, towards the machine which held the current Fall Maiden, Amber. Worst case scenario, it was the Queen coming to finish off Amber after somehow bypassing all the other sensors and alarms.

With a ding the elevator doors opened and Ozpin began towards the other end of the vault. He could see someone standing near the life support unit, but he couldn't tell who. They were wearing a long, black, double-breasted tail coat with a hood that was upon their head. Their exposed legs gave Ozpin the best view of what they were like underneath their coat. The legs were armored with dark, metal greaves and knee guards, while the base layer appeared to be skin tight, black hexagons. The intruders feet were the most intriguing part however. The were coated in the same dark metal as the greaves and knee guards, but they seemed to have claws. Five in the front and one large one in the back, and they all looked very sharp. However this person was they were also quite heavily armed, as Ozpin could count at least six different weapons underneath the person coat.

As Ozpin got closer, the person turned slightly as if to glance at him from the corner of their eye, if it were not for the helmet he could see covering their head. They faced back to the machine, then began to speak.

"Why hello Ozpin. Quite the coincidence seeing you here." the intruder said sarcastically, in a low male voice.

Ozpin gave him a quizzical look "Do I know you?"

The intruder spun around dramatically, holding his hand over his now visible chest plate. "Why Ozpin! I'm wounded! Not even you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well obviously you know that many of the legends on Remnant are, in fact, true." the intruder said, gesturing to Amber. Ozpin nodded. "Well then you must know who I am. Maybe this will give you a clue" He said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at his own head.

Ozpin gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry but I don't know wh-" BANG! He was interrupted by the intruder pulling the trigger firing a bullet into his skull, blood splattering over Amber's capsule.

'Well that was certainly strange' Ozpin thought. He turned around and began to walk away to call Glynda down, but was stopped by a rustling sound. He turned back around as the intruder climbed back to their feet. The intruder faced Ozpin and said "Do you realize who I am now?"

Ozpin was astounded. Not only had he just shot himself in the head and seemed unfazed, but any remnants of the attempted suicide had been erased. No blood, no marks on his armor, and the only remainder was a single bullet that was now lodged into the wall. He began to think. 'A semblance perhaps? No, no Semblance is that powerful. The only thing I've heard about a regenerating ability was the-' Ozpin looked directly into the visor of the helmet, two iridescent V-shaped slits that glowed a bright white colour. He finally recognized him. Those slits were in almost every book of myths or legends.

"You're the Immortal Huntsmen I presume."

"In the flesh" the Immortal Huntsmen said. The Immortal Huntsmen is a very old legend on Remnant, one of the oldest. It is about the first Huntsmen, who is said to have started protecting mankind over two-thousand years ago. Unlike most huntsmen and huntresses today he didn't use Dust, but instead relied on his swords and other more primitive weapons. He is said to be blessed by fate itself, immortal in every way. Even if he is completely obliterated and disintegrated he will still regenerate in under a minute. He is also a supposed weapons master, capable of picking up even the most difficult of weapons and instantly being a master. He is also said to have hundreds of Semblances, but it is heavily debated whether or not he has an Aura.

"I know you must have many questions, but please keep them for a later time" the Immortal Huntsmen asked. Ozpin only nodded.

"I came here to ask something of you Ozpin."

"And what is it you wish to ask" Ozpin said, overcoming his initial shock.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how to put this."

"I'll do anything I canto help someone as powerful as you."

"Why, thank you. But will not ask you for something too major" he slid his hood off of his head, exposing his helmet. "I have only one request of you Ozpin. It is nothing too grand. I only wish to become a student at Beacon."

-line break-

 **Welcome back to TEIH everyone. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter out, and it should not happen again as I am currently also in the process of writing Chapter 3.**

 **I also to say I'm astounded by the success of this story already. In just the first chapter it got 10 favs, 7 followers, 2 reviews, and over 270 views. Just...wow.**

 **I'm am also going to be responding to reviews at the end of each chapter so here I go.**

 **TripleGtv- I had never thought about Jaune being the Immortal Huntsmen. But who knows, I might just write another story where Jaune is the Immortal Huntsmen, as he is my favourite character and I agree with you that his character is pretty bendable. I'm also happy you like the story, plus thanks for the review.**

 **desdelor97-I'm glad you like the chapter, and I will happily oblige your request to keep writing. Also thanks for the review.**

 **So what is Cinder thinking of doing? Why does the Immortal Huntsmen want to be a student at Beacon? And did Ozpin order enough coffee for the week? Tune in next time.**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**

 **P.S. Next chapter should be out between October 5-7, if not earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY. I only own my OC.**

 **A/N- Welcome back to TEIH. I would like to once again say how happy I am at how well-received this story is. Also, I have gone back through the last two chapters and fixed all the typos I saw after rereading them. I'm also gonna start answering reviews and PM questions at the beginning of the chapters to get them out of the way.**

 **If any of my fantastic readers have any ideas for omakes or suggestions for the story then don't be afraid to PM me. Now onto reviews…**

 **Desdelor97** **\- Glad you liked it!**

 **samspen** **-I'm really glad you like the story. And I went back and fixed that typo (along with many more…), and thanks for pointing that out.**

 **TripleGtv** **\- I do like your take on that, and if you'd like I could even write a side story were Jaune is the Immortal Huntsmen. And not only is this story about someone who is unable to die, but he is also very old and very bored. He kinda has a "need to find a worthy opponent or something fun to do" complex so we'll see how that turns out.**

 **Volun** **\- I was kinda going for the whole "don't make the readers cringe" thing, so I'm glad I hit it right on the mark. Most of those stories are more comedy based anyway. TEIH will have comedy in it, but it is more of serious story.**

 **Now that those are done we can finally get to the good part! Onto the next chapter.**

 *****This story takes place between Volume 2: Chapter 1 and Volume 2: Chapter 2*****

Chapter 3

Encounters of the Immortal Kind

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were having a good day so far. At breakfast, it was Pancake Day, in which the orange-haired, bubbly bomber of Team JNPR devoured over 100 of the fluffy, small cakes that she insisted be shaped like sloths. On their way to their History class with Doctor Oobleck, they had witnessed the eccentric, green-haired man speeding down the halls of the Academy, screaming something about how "no coffee means no class". They didn't question, but rather just enjoyed their now free period. Then, upon entering Grimm Studies with Professor Port, the burly, mustached man had told them that they wouldn't be having a usual lesson because Ozpin had a surprise for them. Many of the students found this unsettling, but not unwelcome.

As the man in question walked into the classroom it quickly fell silent. He looked… off. He appeared quite disheveled, as his hair appeared unkempt and his clothes were wrinkled. He was also leaning heavily on his cane, something he never did, while taking rapid sips out of his mug, as if he was nervous. In between sips he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I have come here to introduce a new first-year student to Beacon Academy." He slowly turned to the door, as if expecting a Goliath to burst through at that very moment. When the Immortal Huntsmen, a being thousands of years old, who has mastered the art of killing, told him that he wanted to become a student at Beacon, he had been hit with confusion and worry. No matter how many times he had asked the warrior why he wanted to be enrolled at Beacon he had never gotten an answer. The Immortal Huntsmen would always answer with "That's not important" or "You don't need to know". Ozpin didn't even know what he looked like underneath his armour. Ozpin had told him to meet at that specific classroom at exactly 11:27am. Therefore Ozpin was waiting, staring curiously at the door just like all the others in the tense room.

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened and in walked a teenager. He had light skin, with white-silver hair and red eyes. He was wearing Beacon's standard male uniform, although he had the shirt unbuttoned some, with the collar popped up and the tie hanging around his neck, untied. RWBY and JNPR looked on, each person forming their own opinions and thoughts in their mind on the new student.

Ruby looked at the new student with excitement. 'He looks pretty cool. Oooh, I wonder what his weapon is! Maybe if I become friends with him then he'll show it to me!' However, Ruby's teammates had different opinions.

Weiss was both confused and intrigued by the new student. 'Why would someone transfer only a semester into the year? Who is he even? I've never seen anyone like him in any tournaments.' She gave him another look over. 'He certainly isn't unattractive. Perhaps if he has any class than he might have a chance.' Weiss glanced over at her teammates, seeing how they were also captivated by the new student.

Yang was staring at him with an almost predatory look. 'Doesn't look like much of a fighter. Maybe he's got some super-overpowered semblance so he doesn't even need to fight. I just hope I get to fight him first, and not just in the ring." She caught his eye as he scanned the room and she winked at him, earning her an eyebrow raise from the not-so-young man.

Blake wasn't sure how she felt about him. 'He doesn't look like a faunus, but he doesn't smell like a human either. I'll have to keep an eye on him.' She looked over at her partner, and noticed her attempts to flirt with him before she even knew his name.

Team JNPR also had varying thoughts about the subject of everyone's attention. Nora had only looked up from her pancake -induced coma to glance at the new student. She then proceeded to slam her head back down on her desk, immediately falling asleep.

Ren observed the new student with careful eye, attempting to determine what kind of weapon or fighting style he used, but it was a lost cause. He was just casually standing there, glancing about the room. Nevertheless, he would find in Combat Class after lunch.

Pyrrha was hoping that he might not know of her celebrity status. 'Maybe he'll actually take a hint, unlike someone' she thought as she cast a sidelong glance at her partner but was startled by the expression on his face. It was a combination of focus and deep-observation. She would have asked why he was making that face, but she decided she'd ask him when he was done whatever he was doing.

Unlike everyone else, Jaune thought he knew the new teenager but he couldn't think of where. He'd have to ask the guy sometime later.

Ozpin had spent all of the last night creating false paperwork and records for the unkillable warrior so he was quite tired and stressed. He cleared his throat again and everybody looked at him.

"This is Revlis Doiv." Ozpin said before taking a sip out of his mug. "He will be needing a guide for today. Is there any volunteers?" he asked, taking another sip.

"I'll do it!" Ruby shouted, jumping up out of her chair with her hand raised. Ozpin gave her a nod and walked out of the room. Professor Port took a couple steps into the centre of the room and clamped down a hand on Revlis' shoulder.

"Welcome to this fine Academy young chap!" Port said, clamping down tightly on his shoulder. He turned towards the students. "Well I believe it's about time for one of my fantastic tales! I don't believe I've ever told any of you about the time I-" DING DING DING. "Well I shall save that story for another time. Class dismissed." Port said lifting his hand off Revlis' shoulder and walking back to his desk. Revlis brushed off his shoulder and looked up just in time for Ruby to appear directly in front of him. He looked down at her with a neutral expression.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose." she said as she stuck out her hand.

Revlis gave a small smile and shook her hand. "What a pleasure, Miss Rose." He said in a low voice as he leant over and kissed her hand. Her eyes widened in shock, and she turned many shades of red darker than her cloak. "Now where will we go now?" he asked.

"Uh...W-We should go to the cafeteria for lunch" she said looking down at her feet.

"Is my little sis ditching me for a guy she just met?" Revlis looked towards the voice. It was the flirty blonde who had winked at him. He didn't peg the two as sisters, although it wasn't the most surprising thing that had ever happened to him. She looked him in the eyes with her predatory look. He again raised an eyebrow.

"YAAAAAAANG" Ruby cried. A grin flashed along Yang's face as she stepped up to Revlis.

"Hi there, hot stuff. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long." she said as she put out her hand. Revlis looked at her hand, then back to her face.

"Hello" he said flatly. He turned to Ruby. "We should get going."

She flashed him a big smile. "Right! C'mon Revlis!" She grabbed his hand, and utilizing her semblance, bolted out of the room with him in tow.

Yang frowned, then quickly regained her predatory smile. 'So he wants to play hard-to-get, eh? Well so be it.'

Meanwhile, Jaune walked absentmindedly towards the cafeteria. 'I'm sure I know him. But from where I don't know.'

As the Revlis was towed town the hallways of Beacon by the Red Reaper, he could only smile at how it had turned out so far. He hadn't had this much fun since the Human-Faunus war eighty years before. And as long as it went according to plan then the next four years would quite fun, assuming no one found about his true identity.

 **And that's a wrap! Tune in next time for Chapter 4 of TEIH. How will the rest of RWBY and JNPR react upon meeting Revlis? Will Yang win her "prize"? Where does Jaune know him from?** **And did Ozpin really drink a literal ton of coffee in under 24 hours?**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own RWBY. I only own my OC.  
A/N- *Swivels around in a creaky leather chair* Why hello there. I don't have much to say, so I'm just gonna start with doing the reviews.**

 **desdelor97** **\- Thanks again, Des.**

 **I Want To Die69** **\- First of all, love the name. Second of all, that's the question isn't it? Why is he at Beacon? That's the whole point of this story. If you want the answer to this question you're gonna have to keep reading.**

 **Now that those are out of the way I think it's time we get to the story.**

Chapter 4

Meeting the Teams

"Weiss, this is Revlis. Revlis, this is Weiss." Ruby said, as she introduced the two. Revlis looked at Weiss before deciding how to go about their first interaction.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said, sticking out her hand and giving a partial curtsy. He grasped it and bowed down to kiss the back.

"Charmed" he said before standing back up. Ruby and Revlis had been the first students in the cafeteria, so Ruby had tried to strike up a conversation. His lack of having his weapon on hand, combined with Ruby's awkwardness had made this impossible. So Revlis had sat at a table, looking around while Ruby was standing a few feet away, nervously nibbling on cookies, waiting for her sister and the rest of her team to finally show. Thankfully it wasn't long before others had shown up, including teams RWBY and JNPR.

"What a gentleman." Weiss said with a slight blush across her cheeks, taking a step back and straightening out her clothes. "Where do you come from, if I may ask?"

"I lived outside of the kingdoms for most of my life, but I occasionally came into the cities" he answered, sitting down at the table.

"Which kingdom did you live near?" Blake said, eavesdropping on the conversation as she walked up to the table and sat beside Yang, who was across from Revlis.

"I actually lived on Vytal."

Blake gave him a confused look. "People actually live on Vytal? I thought that was just where they stored the Amity Colosseum?"

"Think again. There's a small village near the coast. It's usually pretty calm since there's no Grimm on the island." he said as he picked up his fork and began to twirl it around.

Ruby looked at him and swallowed the dozen cookies she had crammed into her mouth. "Why is there no Grimm?"

He threw his fork back over his head, where it landed with someone resounding with an OUCH! He shrugged. "Probably because of the Immortal Huntsmen I guess." They each gave him another confused look.

A voice spoke behind him "That's just a legend." Revlis turned around and looked at the speaker. Crimson hair, emerald eyes, and a bronze tiara on her head. 'Ah, the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, finally shows'. With a shrug he swung his legs over the bench of the table and stood to face her.

"Well I believe in him." Revlis stuck out his hand. "Revlis Doiv" he said. Pyrrha took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she said "It's nice to meet you." Revlis nodded then sat down as Pyrrha took a seat farther down the table. Two more people sat down at the table near Pyrrha. One of the newcomers, an orange-haired girl -who seemed way too excited- slammed her palms down on the table and leaned towards Revlis, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You're the new guy right!?" He nodded. "Awesome! I got a really important question for you." He continued to stare. She got as close to him over the table as she could. "Do you like pancakes?"He blinked a few times.

"...Excuse me?"

"I said 'Do you like pancakes?'" He blinked a few more times before responding.

"Uhh… I guess so. I haven't had very many in my life so I couldn't really tell you." She sat back down in her seat.

"Good. I'm Nora by the way." She gave a small wave and turned to her companion. "And this is Ren." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. Ren looked blankly at Revlis for a short moment before giving him a small smile.

"Hello. Revlis was it?"

"That is correct." Revlis knew he was. He knew who they all were. He had known all about them the moment he came onto Beacon's grounds the night before. Some of the legends about himself were false, like how he was supposedly Oum himself, or how he was part-human, part Grimm. However, many were true, or at least close to the truth. His inability to die is slightly altered. It is not that he is unable to die, but when he does die, whether there is any of his body left or not, he will come back. It's all because of a promise he made thousands of years ago. He promised fate itself that he would fix people's destinies and the timeline should they be disrupted, in exchange for immortality and almost limitless power. He came out with the better end of the deal, as he rarely had had to fix anything having to do with the timeline or destiny. He also has many other abilities, including telekinesis, rapid-healing, teleportation, and telepathy. His telepathy allows him to read the minds and memories of anyone or everyone in a twenty-five kilometer radius.

All of these abilities come with a price however. In order to be granted this power, he had to be rid of his soul, leaving him without Aura or his natural Semblance. This left him with having to use armor. With nothing but time on his hands he began to develop more advanced armor. His main armor consists of a base layer of nano-panels, combined with fifteen sub-AIs to run the shifting, colour changing, and kinetic absorption of the panels, while a main AI runs the rest of the abilities. The more heavily-armored pieces are the chest, shins, shoulders, forearms, and head, which are all made of a special titanium-tungsten carbide alloy, allowing him to shrug off all small-arms fire with ease.

His telepathy gave him an idea of who was a threat, and who would merely be a nuisance. And with a quick burst of his telepathy, he determined that the young man looking at him now could be a threat. Ren was the type of person who was very perceptive and would not be easily deceived. While not a combat threat alone, due to his low stamina and short range of his blades and sub-machine guns, when combined with the rest of his team and RWBY they could become quite troubling if he didn't want to expose his true self.

He suddenly felt a new presence enter the cafeteria. It was strange. The person seemed to blur his perception of their mind. This had only occurred with other telepaths, or people with very large pools of Aura. At that moment Pyrrha's expression brightened up as she looked towards the doors. Revlis followed her gaze towards what he presumed to be her partner or boyfriend. Who he saw caused his eyes to widen. 'No,no,no,no. It can't be him, can it? It better not be him.'

Pyrrha called out "Jaune! Over here!" while waving her arms. This confirmed his suspicions. He noted that Teams RWBY and NPR were all staring at the reason for his anxiousness and quickly sent out another telepathic pulse. 'I need a distraction. Hmm, he looks like a good one' Revlis thought before looking to his target.

Ruby looked up to see Jaune approaching the table, excited at the possibility of introducing him to Revlis. As she went to look at the new student, Cardin Winchester went flying through the air and crashed through a window. Everybody looked on with confused expressions before deciding against investigating further as Cardin's team rushed to his aid.

Yang was the first to speak. "That was weird." All the others confirmed with a "Ya". When Jaune reached the table Ruby stood up and cleared her throat.

"Jaune" she yelled, gaining his attention.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?"

"I would like to introduce you to someone. This-" she announced, turning her body but keeping her eyes on Jaune "is Revlis Doiv, the new student."

"...Uh...Ruby. There's no one there."

"...What?" She turned her head. Where there was once the centre of her attention was now an empty space. "Where did he go?" she looked around the cafeteria not seeing him anywhere. She hoped she didn't scare him off.

As teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at Combat Class with Ms. Goodwitch they spotted Revlis sitting alone in the stands, dressed in what they assumed to be his combat clothes. Before they could reach their seats Ms. Goodwitch began to speak.

"Now that Teams RWBY and JNPR have arrived we can begin class. Mr. Arc, if you would get your equipment and return to the ring." She finished her sentence looking directly at Jaune. He gulped and gave a quick "Yes Ma'am" before heading off in the direction of the locker rooms. turned to look at Revlis, who nodded at her and began his way down to the ring. RWBY and NPR went to their seats and passed Revlis on his way down. Ruby looked at him as she passed him.

"Where did you go?" He responded with a look that said 'Later'.

Jaune returned to the classroom and entered the ring five minutes later. Revlis and Jaune stared at each other. Jaune stared with confusion, trying to remember where he knew Revlis from. Revlis stared in amusement, as he was finally close enough to read Jaune's mind without interference. It was a flurry of confusion and emotions. Revlis decided to cut him a break.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Jaune?" he said, a smirk sneaking onto his features. Jaune continued to stare. Ms. Goodwitch activated the aura-meters. Jaune's was in the green, while Revlis' merely displayed N/A.

"Since does not have a Scroll, and thus an aura-meter, I will be calling the match when I see fit. this is your first fight and therefore it will be used as a gauge of where to place you on the leaderboards. The best of luck to the both of you." With that she took a few steps back and gave each fighter a glance. Jaune deployed Crocea Mors shield and got into a basic stance. Revlis seemingly pulled a black-sheathed katana from his long, tailcoat and held the sheath in his left hand, the grip of the sword in his right, while getting into a low runner's position.

"Are both fighters ready?" the Professor asked. Jaune nodded, not taking his eyes off Revlis. Revlis slowly turned his head to look at Goodwitch, and nodded.

"BEGIN!"

 **Gonna have to end it there this time. Also sorry for the random week long hiatus, I got unexpectedly busy and had zero time to write this chapter. But the next chapter can be expected to be out by the 26 or 27 of next week.**

 **Another thing I wanted to address is the Immortal Huntsmen, or Revlis as we can now call him. He may come off as overpowered in some parts, but there is a method to my madness. He will not be a Mary Sue(or Marty Stu, I guess?) because you will soon find out why he's there. And let me tell you, he is no Marty Stu.**

 **Where does Jaune know Revlis from? Who wins their fight? How did Revlis fit a whole katana in a tailcoat? What happens next in the war between Cardin and inanimate objects? Why are the chapters slowly getting longer?**

 **If you want to find out, tune in next time to TEIH!**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello faithful (and non-faithful) readers. It is I! ColdAsKnight, your favourite author. Maybe? I don't even know. But I'm glad your back and ready for a new chapter. Before anything else though I want to say one thing… Volume 4… It…was...AWESOME! I love the new art style and shading, not to mention the new characters and new Grimm. Also the way all the main characters were redesigned. My favourites are probably Ren and Jaune, but even Weiss and Blake look pretty good. Like c'mon, they look awesome. Anyway, now that I'm done with my whole Volume 4 tangent let's move onto reviews.**

 **desdelor97** **-Thanks again.**

 **ultima-owner** **-...Maybe… maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **NOW! Onwards towards the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Unexpected Outcomes

The crowd stared at the ring. Glynda stared at the ring. Even those who had previously been asleep stared at the ring. They were all shocked by what they saw. Jaune and Revlis… were both stumbling around the ring, panting and attempting to swing their swords at each other, while shouting incoherently at one another.

While most people expected to Revlis to easily defeat Cardin, he was actually about the same skill level as Jaune. This led to them deflecting each other's strikes and locking blades for twenty minutes, until they got tired and chased each other around like chickens with their heads cut off. Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR looked on in confusion and other emotions. They had all expected Jaune's performance, but for Revlis to have joined so late in the year they had expected him to be better.

Ruby was finally happy to see his weapon. No mecha-shifting parts or a built in gun. It was just a simple katana and it's sheath. That was slightly disappointing for her, as she hoped it would have maybe been a sword that was also a gun, or maybe a gun that shot guns that shot knives. But it was only a sword. She had thought that maybe Revlis' semblance was some sort of amplifier for his sword, possibly letting him send slices through the air, or absorbing attacks like she had heard some people were capable of. These thoughts were disproven when Revlis had not shown any use of a semblance in the last thirty minutes.

Jaune and Revlis were locked in an endless battle. Jaune, while having a heavier sword and armor, made up for the speed hindrance by using his shield, and while Revlis lacked any defensive armor or shielding he made up for it in speed, dodging Jaune's strikes whenever he could. The seemingly endless battle would have gone on forever had Ms. Goodwitch not used her semblance and stopped them both in place.

"The match is a draw. Mr. Arc, you must learn to fight faster opponents who can evade your slower attacks. Mr. Doiv, you will see me in my office after class." She turned to the rest of the class just as the bell rang "Class dismissed".

Jaune turned to look at Revlis, looking for answers as to who the mysterious man was, but was only met with open air. 'Man, he moves fast' Jaune thought. Teams RWBY and JNPR moved down the stands to Jaune.

"That was a good fight Jaune" Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. She wasn't just watching Jaune. No, she had mostly been watching the new student, Revlis. Something seemed off about him during the fight. He seemed to do the opposite of what she did in her fights. Using her semblance she would make her opponent miss, while speeding up his own blows. She had seen Revlis' sword swing at full speed, just to slow down before hitting, allowing Jaune to block it. He seemed to be pulling his sword strikes, but why? She would have to investigate further, but in the moment she had to focus on Jaune.

"You think so?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Ya Jauney, you totally showed him. He couldn't even hit you once" Nora said, jumping in front of him.

"I agree" Ren had suddenly appeared by Jaune's side. Ren had been thinking the same thing as Pyrrha. Why would Revlis not go all out and ruin his own class standing. Ren could not figure it out.

Team RWBY walked up to Jaune with varying expressions on their face. Ruby's was of excitement. Weiss' was her standard stoic expression. Blake's face portrayed boredom, while Yang's looked disappointed. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Yang beat her to it.

"Does anyone else think he seems a little… I don't know… unimpressive. He seemed like he would be a really good fighter, yet he didn't even beat Jaune."

"Hey!" Jaune cried.

Ruby took a step forward back into the conversation and started to speak "Well he has to be here for a reason. Maybe he's not a good fighter but a good strategist like Jaune" she threw a thumb at Jaune.

"Uhh… thanks?" She smiled at him.

Weiss' facial expression changed and she joined the conversation "Maybe we should stop insinuating and just ask him."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then where is he, Princess?" They all looked around, except for Jaune, who knew he had disappeared to Goodwitch's office.

Goodwitch stepped into her office, needing a drink. Something strong. She hadn't seen a match that bad in years, and even that was when she had toured Signal and watched a first-year match. It was a glorified slapfight with pieces of metal. All Ozpin had told her about this new student was that she was to observe him carefully, yet treat him just like another student. She had asked why, but the only response she had received was him taking a sip from his ever-so-precious mug. She swore, one day she was going to take that mug and crush it into dust.

A shiver went down her spine, and that only happened for two reasons. If she was in possible danger, or if the students were destroying the Academy. And she didn't hear any explosions. Spinning around in a tight circle, crop at the ready, she was prepared to strike… … … there was no one there. She looked around the small room but didn't see anyone. 'Strange' she thought 'Maybe it's just the students'.

As she turned back around her whole world seemed to blink into darkness, then light. She was in a different room. Specifically Ozpin's office. The man was sitting at his desk, with a slightly worried look flashing across his face before reverting back to his natural blank face. In a chair on the other side of the desk, was one person. Revlis Doiv.

Turning back to Ozpin she began to speak "Sir, how did I get here? And why am I here?" Ozpin looked like he was about to speak, but Revlis had twisted in his chair and looked at her.

"I believe I can answer that, Glynda" said the teenager. 'How rude' she thought. "I am the one who brought you here after all." She gave him a raised eyebrow. 'This… weakling brought me here?'

He stood up from his chair then disappeared into thin air. From several couple behind her she heard a voice. "You're probably thinking 'How did the weakling who couldn't even beat Jaune Arc, bring you into Ozpin's office, then disappear right before your eyes'. Actually, that's exactly what you're thinking." The voice chuckled. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around. What she saw, she couldn't easily describe. It appeared to be a man, wearing a black suit of armor, but it looked extremely advanced, even for Atlas. The base layer was what she assumed to be a skin-tight layer of light armor, arranged in hexagonal shapes. What confused her the most was how the panels appeared to be moving and shifting. It almost looked alive. The upper layer was dark, metal panels across his body, forged into different pieces of armor like a breastplate, pauldrons, vambraces, and greaves. The helmet… the helmet was the strangest part. It was made of the same metal as the rest of his armor, but it was segmented into six diagonal slats which angled towards the centre. The visor of said helmet was two iridescent V's in between the slats. The person was also heavily armed, with two large handguns attached to his thighs, a combat knife on his chest plate, a kukri strapped to his right calf, a sword sheathed at his hip, and at least four more swords attached to his back poked out from behind him.

She pulled her riding crop out again, but this time she attempted to throw the strange person into the wall. Calling on her semblance, she focused on the mysterious figure, and swung her crop towards the wall. The figure didn't even move an inch.

"Oooh, that tickles." They taunted. She gave a glare and used her semblance to not throw the figure, but to throw the chair that Revlis had been sitting in. It would have struck the figure directly in the head -had it not stopped mid air. Glynda pushed with her semblance, willing the chair to move, but she had no such luck.

Suddenly, the chair rapidly imploded into nothingness, and she was stuck staring at the figure. Before she went to attack him Ozpin began to speak.

"Glynda," she turned to him "please take a seat before you lose to Mr. Doiv." Her eyes widened again. 'This is Revlis? With strength like this he could easily defeat any first-years, possibly all at once. So why did he lose to Jaune?' She sat down in the remaining chair, keeping an eye on Revlis. Revlis snapped his fingers and his armor disappeared, leaving him in his Beacon uniform.

"Now Ozpin, I don't believe Miss Goodwitch and I have had a proper introduction." He said, a grin overtaking his face.

Cinder walked into the room and everybody stiffened. Adam turned towards her and gave a low growl.

"Yes?" he asked annoyed. Cinder was getting on his nerves. For the last two days she had been obsessed with the thief Adam wanted to cleave in half. She had him divert a quarter of his forces to watching the mansion the meeting was to occur at, and another quarter ready to attack at a moment's notice. This severely damaged their offensive and defensive power on all other fronts, delaying his dream further.

"Your men are ready for tomorrow?" Cinder questioned, continuing to sashay into the room.

"Yes. Both groups are ready."

"Good. We shall move in at dawn. I would like you to personally oversee your men on this mission. We do not know how dangerous this thief is." She turned and walked out the door.

Adam growled. 'When I kill all the humans she will be the first to die, then her lackeys and Torchwick.'

Outside, Cinder had pulled out her scroll and dialed a number. The receiving scroll picked up quickly, revealing Emerald's face. Cinder entered a Bullhead that had been waiting, and the doors of the aircraft shut as she took a seat. Cinder looked at the screen and began to speak.

"Report." She ordered.

"No signs of the thief. Mercury even went and looked in all the windows and didn't see any one. There's not even furniture or decorations inside. It's completely empty." The camera was turned to Mercury who was leaned up against a tree behind the mansion. "Right Merc?" He simply gave a grunt. The camera turned back to Emerald.

"I shall be there tomorrow and we will head inside at the crack of dawn. **You will be ready**." Putting extra emphasis on the latter sentence, and flaring her power to make her eyes glow, she made sure they would be ready. Emerald and Mercury were both very scared of her power. Therefore even the possibility of repercussions for failing her instructions would cause them to ensure they did whatever was needed perfectly.

Emerald swallowed and her eyes widened. "Yes Ma'am." With that the call was ended. Cinder leant back in her seat, closing her eyes and thinking about the next day. 'This thief, whoever they may be, has two options. Join me or die. If they choose the latter then hopefully they won't put up much of a fight.' She was confident in her abilities and power. She was naturally powerful and skilled, and combined with half the power of the summer maiden there were very few who could stop her. How much of a threat could some thief really be?

Glynda Goodwitch, known for her composed and self-possessed nature, was freaking out inside an elevator. The young man who had lost in a fight to Jaune Arc, possibly the worst fighter she had ever seen at Beacon, was possibly -No, he was- the strongest being on the planet. An immortal being older than even the Grimm, strong enough to obliterate the planet a hundred times over, and skilled in every weapon under the sun and more.

She would of thought it a joke, had he not proved it. He proved his power by stopping and destroying the chair she had thrown at him. She had put her full power into that throw, and he had nonchalantly stopped it and destroyed it. Even the Maidens would have a hard time stopping her throws at full force, not to mention imploding a chair. She had just thought him as an extremely strong telekinetic, but he had proved his immortality by pulling out his own heart and crushing it, all while staring her dead in the eye and blowing up a piece of gum in his mouth.

It was… unsettling to say the least. She stepped out of the elevator and caught something in the corner of her eye. A blur. She reckoned someone was cloaked, walking around the her semblance she threw a vase at the blur, only for it to smash into the wall. 'Huh' She could have sworn she saw something.

A voice spoke from not even a foot behind her, startling her. "Nice aim" it whispered. Spinning around she saw it was Revlis, grinning. She turned and bolted out of the lobby, screaming something about a "creepy unkillable monster". Revlis merely laughed, before looking at his watch. 'I should probably go meet up with Ruby and her friends now.'

He turned looked around the lobby, and not seeing anyone else, raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. Black flames quickly enveloped his body, appearing to warp him away. All that remained was a wisp of smoke and the eerie remaining echoes of his snap.

 **And that's a wrap! Let me know how this one is. I am trying to extend the chapters without filler so they may take longer to write.**

 **Will Cinder and the thief fight? Will Revlis stop disappearing whenever someone tries to talk to him? Will Glynda ever stop screaming.**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's everybody doing? *Crickets* Wow tough crowd. Luckily I got a new chapter of TEIH here for you all. But before that we have to do reviews. It will be quick because we only have 1 this time!**

 **eliteshadow** **\- Glad you love it, and here's another chapter for you.**

 **Onwards to victor- Uhh, I mean the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Content Showdown

It was quiet. The sun was cresting over the eastern horizon, and city life had yet to stir. The birds had begun to sing their morning songs, tweeting happily from the trees of Upper Vale. It was serene.

The sounds of tens of footsteps broke the peaceful silence around a specific mansion in Richman Heights, the lavish, luxurious residential area of Vale reserved for the wealthy. The White Fang foot soldiers surrounded the mansion, spaced apart by several feet around the perimeter of the building, guns locked and loaded, and blades sharpened and ready. Adam Taurus and the Lieutenant stood by the gates of the estate, awaiting the arrival of their temporary leader. Mercury and Emerald were waiting near the front door of the mansion checking their weapons and trying to pass the time.

A slick, black luxury car pulled up to the front gates of the mansion. The driver of the car, a well dressed, red haired man, got out and hurriedly ran and opened the back door adjacent the gate. Out stepped the fiery woman herself, Cinder Fall.

"You may return now, Aiden" She said over her shoulder as she walked towards Adam and the Lieutenant. With a nod of his head he got back inside the vehicle and drove away.

Looking around, but not looking Adam in the face, Cinder began to speak. "Everyone is in position."

"The White Fang are ready. As for your lackeys..." He pointed to the door.

"Then we shall begin" She walked past them and through the gate. When she arrived at the steps to the mansion Emerald noticed her, going wide-eyed and standing up straight. With a quick punch to Mercury's arm he did the same. Emerald was about to speak but Cinder cut her off.

"I assume you both are ready."

"Uh… Yes Ma'am." "Ya" They answered.

"Then we shall enter," She grasped the door handle, using her power to heat it to the point of melting in less than a second.

Mercury took a step back. "It was unlocked." Her gaze shot towards him, glaring the silver-haired teen down. She turned back to the door and slowly pushed it open. What she saw was not what she was expecting.

Beyond the front door was a fully furnished, immaculately decorated mansion. The crystal chandeliers shone on the polished marble floors, and the multicoloured walls supported hundreds of paintings, some which had been said to have been destroyed. 'Most likely replicas' she thought. The grand staircase rose above, into the naturally lit loft. The house was a clear indicator that the thief was well-suited to the upper echelons of society. She had sent Roman to find out just who owned the mansion, but he returned with folders of papers all explaining that there should be no mansion, only an empty lot. She was abruptly drawn from her thoughts by Emerald and Mercury's gasps.

"It...It was empty an hour ago." Mercury muttered. 'This is all very strange.' Cinder thought.

"Emerald," she turned to said girl "could this be an illusion?"

Emerald shook herself out of her daze. "If it is then it's a damn good one." Cinder wanted to inquire further, but her the distant crackle of a small fire coming from elsewhere in the house. Making her way through multiple rooms, up and down staircases, and through seemingly endless hallways she had found the room that the sound was emanating from. The dark, oak door of the room was slightly ajar, allowing Cinder to peek through. The room was a long study, with several chairs at the far end of the room, along with a couch, positioned in front of a low-burning fireplace. The only peculiar thing about the study was that the sidewalls of the room were composed completely of mirrors.

Nodding to each of her subordinates, Cinder entered the room, Mercury and Emerald close behind, weapons at the ready. As they slowly made their way farther into the strange room they noticed one of the chairs was occupied. Cinder hastened her pace towards the chairs upon discovering the thief, only to be stopped by their voice.

"It's impolite to barge in without knocking." The thief said, swiveling his chair towards the group. Cinder could not see his face, the light from the fire behind him shrouding him in shadow, but what she did see confirmed who he was. The witnesses of the robberies all stated their attacker had a wore a dark cloak-like coat which hid their face, only revealing two glowing white V's. The V's were exactly what she saw in the shadow of the chair. She adopted her most seductive smile and replied.

"My apologies," she bowed "I had assumed it was acceptable to enter because the door was opened."

He chuckled quietly. "Well then, I guess I can let that pass, Miss?..."

"Fall"

"Such a beautiful name for such a stunning woman. I assume you are the one who got my message?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she stepped closer "and yes, I got your _message_ " She said, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"That's good" he adjusted how he sat "because if you weren't, then I'd have to-" he stopped, thinking over his words " Well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"That would be unfortunate."

With an outstretched arm he gestured to the other chairs and the couch. "Would you care to take a seat?" Cinder quickly studied his arm. 'Dark coloured armor, with a large vambrace. Armored knuckles and fingers. Possibly a hand-to-hand fighter.'

"That would be wonderful" she took a seat in the chair opposite the thief, while Emerald took the other chair and Mercury took the couch, ot looking very tense while doing so. Cinder crossed her legs and brushed the hair away from her left eye momentarily. "So why exactly did you invite us here?" she asked.

With his chair still facing out towards the room he cocked his head to the side and replied. "Isn't it obvious? Wouldn't you want to find the person responsible for robbing you?"

"I suppose so… Then why did you rob us in the first place? You seem to have all that you could want."

"I could tell you," he swiveled his chair to face her, exposing his full body to the light "but first you would have to tell your lackey to stop trying to use her semblance on me." Cinder was trying to hide her shock. The thief in front of her was not only fully armoured and armed, but was able to detect Emerald's use of her semblance. She underestimated him. She would not make that mistake again.

"That is very impressive. But I have a request of you that will surely benefit both you an-"

"No."

"Excuse me? I didn't even finish my request."

He stood up and walked towards the fire. "You didn't have to." Her eyes widened. 'Is he a telepath? That would explain how he knew about Emerald's semblance and my question.'

"Because you're a telepath."

He chuckled as he kicked the fire with his armored boot. "Because you're predictable." He turned back to her. "Tell me, Miss Fall, or would you prefer Cinder?" She was unable to hide her shock, if another chuckle emanating from the man was a hint. "Why would I want to join you?"

She quickly regained her composure. "I'm sure you would want to join someone as powerful as me." she snapped her fingers and twenty White Fang ran into the room. Two came forward with a suitcase each and opened them. One was filled with high-quality Dust crystals, while the other held vials of powdered Dust. "It is more than in my power to offer you incentive in one way," Her eyes flared with the power of the Fall Maiden "or another."

The thief stood by the fire, staring at Cinder for a minute, then broke out into laughter. When he calmed down and stopped laughing five minutes later he began to speak again. "Thank you, Cinder. I really needed a good laugh."

She glared at him, flaring her power once more. "That was no joke." She said, her voice dripping with poison. How dare he insult her, Cinder Fall, The Queen of Remnant, Salem's Chosen One. She would show him.

"You mean to tell me that was a threat?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Oh, well then. If a fight is what you want," The V's of his visor turned yellow "then a fight is what you'll get." He raised his hand. The White Fang all raised their weapons, gun-blades at the ready. Emerald pulled out her dual revolver-sickle-kusarigama and aimed at the thief. Mercury got into a fighting stance. Cinder created a ball of fire in her palm, glaring at the thief.

The thief looked over them all. A smirk grew across his face under his helmet. When his hand reached eye-level he put the tip of his middle finger against the tip of his thumb, and snapped.

*CRACK*

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all grew confused looks as they all thought the same thing. 'He isn't going to attack?' Until they heard the sound of twenty bodies hit the floor. Emerald turned around and gasped. All the members of the White Fang in the room had their necks bent at impossible angles. With one motion, the thief had seemingly broken all of their necks.

"If I can do that with just a snap of my fingers" his visor changed back to white "then you should see what I can do in a real fight." With a rush of air, he was gone. The click of metal on marble behind them signified he had changed positions.

Cinder spun in a tight circle and fired a fireball at the man. It struck true. The flames dispersed, revealing, that despite taking a fireball head on, he had taken no damage. He clicked his heel on the floor, shattering all the mirrors on the walls.

"If you really want to know who I am," he turned away, snapping his fingers again, creating a black, void-like portal. "Just ask your boss. Salem. She'll remember me." He said over his shoulder, walking into the portal. As soon as he disappeared the mansion shimmered and faded from existence, leaving the twenty three, dead and alive occupants of the room on the dirt ground.

Cinder's face took a rare visage of rage. She needed to know who this person was, and what connection they had to her saviour, Salem.

Back at Beacon, Revlis rested on his bed, with one thought on his mind. 'I wonder if the cafeteria has cinnamon buns?'

 **Depolitio! That is Chapter 6 of TEIH. Hope you liked it, and don't be afraid to review this story or PM your questions or thoughts.**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize for that end bit. That was hunger and insomnia induced writing weirdness, so sorry for that.**

 **Will Cinder find out what she wants to know? Will Adam Taurus be angry at the deaths of his comrades? Will Revlis get his cinnamon bun? Find out next time on TEIH!**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7- Sortis

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyo. Guess who's back…*Crickets*... Tsk. Tough Crowd. Well the answer is me. I am back with a new chapter of TEIH after my (unintentional) month long hiatus . Well might as well do the reviews and get them over with now.**

 **Guest Reader-** **Exactly... I can't say much right now, but Revlis is not gonna be a Mary Sue.**

 **Well that's done so I guess the chapter?...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sortis

 **Revlis POV**

'It's been a rough few weeks.' I thought to myself as I exited the dorm building. 'I have to watch with all my abilities so none of the students know who I am.' I looked down at my watch. 'SHIT! I can't be late to Combat Class again. Goodwitch is gonna make me fight Cardin or one his lackeys this time,' I started sprinting towards the classrooms 'and I can take fighting Jaune and ending in a draw. He is an Arc after all, albeit a sad excuse for one. But Winchester? No way.' I rounded the corner of the building, running directly into someone.

*OOF*

I fell back, although I had to purposely not brace myself out of instinct. 'Who in the hell?...' I looked up, meeting golden eyes. 'Oh hell no. Fate, you're an asshole.' Cinder Fall, the one who I had just threatened and tormented the day before, was sitting on the ground before me. Her two lackeys were standing behind her, Emerald already attempting to help the woman up, and Mercury held a quizzical look on his face. As Cinder stood up I noticed a flash of black hair behind Emerald. 'Neopolitan's here to. I guess the whole gang's together.' As I stood, Mercury took a step forward, attempting to be intimidating.

"Watch where you're going next time." He said, a slight glare on his brow. Before I could retort, Cinder had placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Mercury, do be calm," she practically commanded the boy, his back straightening and his features schooling. "I am sure he did not mean to run into me."

"Of course. My apologies" I said, turning to leave. 'Now to get to class…' I was stopped however, by the fiery woman calling after me.

"Going so soon? I didn't even catch your name." She asked. 'Damn her, i'm gonna be late.'

"My name's Revlis, Revlis Doiv."

"Well Mr. Doiv, I hope we run into each other again." She purred. 'Is this her trying to be flirty? I've seen better.'

"Yes, let's." I looked at my watch again. "I'm terribly sorry, but I must make it to class before it's too late. So I must bid you adieu." I quickly bowed, then took off sprinting. When I reached sixty feet away I heard her speak to Emerald.

"Find out what you can about that one. He seems… interesting." 'Oh I'm gonna enjoy killing her when the time comes. There's only one way I won't be late now.' I summoned power within me, willing it to my needs. With the displacement of air, I was right where I wanted to be. Directly above the combat arena. 'Oh this is gonna hurt.' I thought as gravity took me. I smashed through the skylight landing in a pile of broken glass on the arena floor. I lifted my face of the floor and looked around. Everyone had a look of shock on their face, excluding Yang and Nora. Ms. Goodwitch's face quickly changed to a scowl however, as she pulled out her riding crop. Using her semblance she repositioned the glass back in place, fixing the skylight. She looked at me and spoke.

"Mr. Doiv, what did you decide that the skylight was a good place of entrance to the arena?"

"The skylight?" I looked up. "I thought that was the door!" I joked, standing up. She glared at me before looking at my chest, her eyes widening. Wondering what she was looking at I looked down. Sticking out of my solar plexus was a ten centimeter piece of glass, slowly being stained red by blood. 'Well that's just great,' I looked around at amphitheater. Luckily, I was facing the doors so no one could see my front.

I grabbed the glass and snapped off as much as I could, before pulling the other piece out. 'I guess living for a couple thousand years and constantly getting stabbed, shot, and ripped to shreds has made me pretty pain resistant.' I crushed the pieces to dust in my hand and straightened out my uniform.

Ms. Goodwitch shook her head, then pulled out her scroll and started swiping. "Well since you are already here, you can have the first match," 'Son of a -' "against Ms. Xiao Long." 'Oh you've got be kidding me.' I looked up to Yang and was not surprised by her expression of excitement as she headed to the locker room.. I also noticed Cinder and her "team" walk in seconds after. I sighed, gave Goodwitch a glare, causing her to gulp in slight fear, and I headed to the locker room. I couldn't show my true power, but I was sick of losing, and I felt like surprising everybody would be entertaining. Luckily I had a plan.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

'I can't believe she's making me fight Revlis. He's as bad as Jaune.' I opened my locker and grabbed my babies, Ember Celica. 'The best way to fight someone is to beat them into the ground with your fists and a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets. Ahh, the joys of life' I clipped them on and made my way to the door, still thinking about my current situation. 'Maybe he was holding back on Jaune. Or maybe he'll finally use his semblance.' I pushed the doors open and walked out in the arena. 'As long as he puts up a good fight then I'll be happy. But if he touches my hair then Oum help him.'

I noticed Revlis looked different. He had his katana sheathed at his hip this time, and he was wearing gloves and vambraces. He also didn't look scared. That struck me as odd because most people I fight are either scared or so cocky they can't see the danger through their own arrogance. But Revlis looked… He looked calm… And ready. He looked dangerous. 'What is with him?' I shrugged and continued to my spot in the ring.

* * *

 **Revlis POV**

'This had better work.' I knew I couldn't beat her with that sad excuse for swordplay, so I had to get creative. Little did she know I already knew her fighting style and her semblance. Since everyone would wonder how I beat her, I decided to use one of my abilities and make that my "semblance". Ms. Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at me, obviously wondering in the change of apparel. She then spoke aloud.

"Since Mr. Doiv's Scroll still has not been able to connect to Beacon's Aura monitoring system, I shall call the fight when I deem it necessary. At that time you shall both stop immediately. Understood?" She concluded. I gave her a nod and a simple "Ya", then looked back to Yang. 'I should probably figure out a way to fix the whole "no aura" issue. People are gonna start asking questions pretty soon.' I was cut off by Ms. Goodwitch yelling. "And begin!" 'Wait what!'

Muscle memory and reflex kicked in as I blocked Yang's jab with the flat of my blade. Swinging the blade around I attempted a downward slash that Yang sidestepped. She pressed my open side, throwing a right hook. That was her first mistake. I rolled with my slash, hooking my foot on her ankle and sweeping her foot from under her. I got back up, prepared for retaliation. However, Yang merely looked at me, a grin on her face.

"Not bad. You're faster than you look." She said. I tilted my head at her and charged forward, my katana in a reverse-grip. Once I got in range I swung my blade aiming at her torso. The swing passed in front of her as she stepped back. She pushed forward, throwing punch after punch at me, my sword stopping all but one, a shotgun-blast-laced gut shot that threw me about twenty feet. I heard about eight ribs crack and even felt my temporarily disconnect. As I landed my bones quickly healed as I rolled on my back. 'I can't beat her like this. Time to step it up into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE… Oh Oum, I sound like an idiot.' As I looked back at Yang she fired one of her gauntlets, launching a shell at me. One swing of my sword split the shell and sent it flying behind me.

"Looks like I got the range advantage." She reloaded her gauntlets and cocked them.

"That's what you think." I said. She gave me a quizzical look

"Oh?"

I stood and held the katana in a reverse grip. 'Now or never.' I quickly did a full-body 180, swinging my arms as fast as I could without breaking my disguise. As I came around Yang still had the quizzical look on her face. 'Good. She isn't expecting anything.' My right arm came around, and at the peak of it's arc, I released the sword. Yang's eyes went wide before she brought her hands up to block it, a clanging metal-on-metal sound emanating from her block as the sword collided with Ember Celica.

Unfortunately for her, her block made her lose sight of myself. That was her second mistake. I had already closed the distance. A quick push kick to her gut had her stumbling back. She lowered her block and grinned.

"You threw away your weapon?"

I smiled at her. "I don't need it." We began to circle each other. Her hands, low but ready. My hands ready to

"Ooh, a bit cocky now are we?" I didn't answer. We kept circling and circling, frustration showing on her face as she waited for me to attack. I was also starting to get bored so I figured I should push. I rushed towards her arms up, ready to punch. She copied. Just before we reached each other I jumped forwards into a handstand. It seemed to confuse her, long enough for me to wrap my legs around her neck and flip her over myself.

As she bounced off the ground I didn't waste time and flipped towards her, performing an axe kick. She rolled out of the way and back to standing where she ran at me. I could see her semblance activating, her hair sparking and her eyes rapidly switching between lilac and red, as she threw punch after punch that I would block with a leg or arm, occasionally evading completely. Her frustration was getting to her, and I made sure to use it to it's fullest.

She threw an uppercut that I swiftly dodged. This left her open for my forehead to smash directly into her's. She lost all focus on her anger and semblance. When she looked up she only saw one thing, before it all went dark... My foot, slamming into her face.

* * *

"Revlis! That was awesome." Ruby squealed. We were sat at a table in the cafeteria. Apparently news of my victory over Xiao Long spread quite fast. Whenever I looked around I caught people staring at me. It wouldn't have been the first time, although I was trying to maintain a low profile at Beacon for the time being.

"Yes, that was quite the performance." Weiss commented.

"I didn't think it was that impressive…" I added trying to sound modest, when really I was trying to lower their suspicions. It was not working.

"Where exactly did you learn to fight like that? It seemed to be a hybrid of many martial arts." Ren, surprisingly, added.

"Just traveling across Remnant." I sipped at my water.

"Don't most of those take years to master?" Blake asked.

"Uh… I guess I'm a fast learner? Hehe..." I looked down at my food, pushing some around with my fork. I didn't need to eat, not anymore, but if I didn't then I would look suspicious. But, considering the looks they gave me for the previous answer I was already suspicious enough.

"So you're some kind of prodigy?" Blake asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm not convinced." Yang cut in. "I've never met anyone who dodge all my punches except for full-fledged huntsman and huntresses. So how did you do it?" Once again, everyone was staring at me. Pyrrha and Weiss seemed to be searching for some kind of advantage over me, while the rest looked on with mild -and in Yang's case extreme- curiosity.

"My semblance." I said vaguely.

'What's your semblance?" Ruby asked.

"I can double my reaction time and speed every ten seconds."

"Huh… That's cool I guess." Ruby said. I had to make up a semblance that would both explain how I beat Yang, while not one that would draw too much attention. Since they hadn't seen and physical evidence of me using a semblance that gave me more options. If I had used teleportation or cloaking then it may have made it more difficult. My explanation of increased reaction time and speed was the perfect cover. It would explain how my reaction time was so good for being such a poor fighter, while the increased speed would allow me to keep up without drawing suspicion. Luckily they accepted that answer, along with how I learned all those martial arts.

"Hey." Ruby speaking to me drew me out of my thoughts. "Where do you keep disappearing off to?" 'Ah shit.' I thought.

"Just, uh, exploring the campus."

"Oh, ok. Just let one of us know whenever you want to explore. We can even give you a tour!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Well thanks for the offer." I flashed her a quick smile and went back to "eating" my food. I still wasn't sure why Fate sent me to Beacon, but I had assumed it had to do with ensuring the timeline stayed on its proper path, making sure everything went smoothly. It was always so vague with its instructions, only ever really giving a place and people to watch for. But after dealing with it for thousands of years you eventually get the hang of things.

With a plop, Jaune sat down at the table. I hadn't noticed he was missing, not that he was really much of a threat. Yet, that is.

"How was your talk with Ms. Goodwitch?" Pyrrha asked the scraggly blonde.

"She told me to work on my defense… and my offense… and my stance." He sighed, dropping his face into his hands. "I'm never gonna be able to beat Cardin."

"Cheer up Jauney! Later Ren's gonna make us pancakes!" Nora said excitedly. Ren dropped his head with a deep sigh, mumbling something about "stupid promises". Once everybody was distracted I teleported away from the table to a bench in Academy's courtyard. There was no bright flash or displacement of air. To anyone watching I would have just appeared out of thin air. Team's RWBY and JNPR were very quickly driving me insane, the real reason for my abrupt disappearances. I would usually come to sit and relax, away from all the teenage angst and hormonal driven aggression.

"Oh, hello Revlis." I tilted my head towards the speaker, regretting that decision immediately. Cinder Fall, the woman I could have so easily killed the other day, was once again standing a mere three feet from me.

"May I sit here?" She pointed to the rest of the bench. 'Say no. Say no. Say no. Say no.'

"Of course, Ms. Fall" I waved a hand at the bench.

"Oh please," She sat beside me, positioning herself in such a way as our thighs rubbed against each other. She leaned close to my face, a grin on her own as her hair fell upon her shoulders and her amber eyes gleamed "Call me Cinder."

* * *

 **Oh boy that was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it, and happy new year, even if I am four days late.**

 **Who will Revlis fight next? What will Cinder tell Revlis? Will Zwei ever appear in the story? When will RWBY and JNPR realize how gullible they are? Find out next time on TEIH!**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! After my multi-month hiatus I am back with a new chapter. Take a gander why don't you…**

* * *

Chapter 8

Apoptosis

 **Revlis POV**

"Might I ask why you are out here?"

"Well," I started "I figured some fresh air would be nice. And the weather's a plus."

"Oh yes," she looked towards the sky "it is quite lovely out today."

"Right…" An awkward silence settled over us for several minutes.

Cinder broke the silence abruptly, turning back towards me. "I don't know much about yourself, Revlis."

I coughed into my hand. "That's correct." A flash of frustration crossed her face. She was going to have beg on her knees to get even a drop of info out of me.

"REVLIS!" A voice called out.

I sighed. "Great." I mumbled. It was Ruby, and she brought along all her friends.

"You can't just disappear like that. I don't know if that's normal back on Vytal, but here it's rude." I shot a quick look at Cinder and caught her smirk. 'Oum damnit' I thought to myself. 'Ruby's just gonna tell her everything she wants to know.' I rubbed my hand on the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ruby. I just needed some fresh air is all."

"Well you should at least tell someone where you're going. You've only been here a few days and it's easy to get lost."

"I'll remember that for next time." I finished with another smile. Ruby's expression lightened when she realized there was another person on the bench with me.

"Oh! You're Cinder, right?" Ruby asked.

"Why yes I am."

I stood up and stepped towards Ruby.

"Well, we should get going before class starts. It was nice seeing you again Cinder." I said as I gripped Ruby's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Class doesn't start for-" She was cut off as I sprinted of with her. I just needed to do what FAte had asked me to do, but it was never that simple. It would never be that simple.

* * *

 **CINDER POV**

As I sat upon the bench, I had time to think about the enigma that had just left. He seems to be hiding something. His skill against the blonde berserker was formidable, and from what I had heard it was quite the improvement over his last battle against against the measly Arc boy. For him to improve in such a short time he must of had a great teacher… Or he was purposely looking weak so his opponents would underestimate him. If he can easily defeat Xiao Long then who knows what power he must hold.

The situation was becoming very stressful. First the mysterious man whose intentions were unclear, now this new student with copious amounts of hidden power appears. I would have to think about it later. The plan was still set in motion and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

I would have Emerald watch Revlis, while I give Roman the task of hunting down the enigmatic vigilante. He could use the work, the lazy man he is.

* * *

 **REVLIS POV**

As I entered history class behind Ruby, I took a look around. Papers strewn about over the Professor's desk and nearby floor, along with words scrawled across the board in unreadable, chicken-scratch handwriting. Since this had been my first time to such class I would have thought nothing more of the room, assuming it as it's natural state. Except for one word that I could read of the board stood out to me. Immortal. Then I noticed the papers all had the same word. Different studies and research into immortality and legends about it. Specifically one legend in particular. The legend of the Immortal Huntsman. I started to walk closer to the desk, but I was drawn out of my task by the door slamming shut and a blast of wind as someone arrived beside me.

"Why hello, young man. Who might you be?" the man who had blown in beside me asked. His green, disheveled hair contrasted his shirt and tie which were immaculate. Though the sheen from his glasses prevented me from seeing his eyes, I could tell he was looking at me. He seemed to be… shaking? Maybe my age was getting to me.

"My name is Revlis. I just started here at Beacon." I stuck out my hand in a handshake gesture.

"Ah, I had heard a new student was starting here. I must officially welcome you to Beacon Academy."

As he grasped my hand and shook, his watch started to beep, loudly. He tilted his head quizzically at his watch, then raised his head to look at me. Then back to the watch. Then to me. He did this several times before he let go of my hand and cleared his throat.

"Well now Mr…"

"Doiv."

"Mr Doiv, if you would please take a seat so class can begin."

As I walked to the empty seat beside Team RWBY I caught all the strange looks the other students were giving me. Ruby and Weiss stared at me wide-eyed, while Blake's face was buried in her book, and Yang had an eyebrow raised at me.

"I guess that Semblance is good for more than just dodging my punches, huh?" The blonde asked. She almost appeared impressed.

"What are you talking about?" Before Yang could answer, Weiss interjected.

"She means how are you able to keep up with Oobleck. He was speaking around 300 words per minute and you just casually responded just as fast!"

"Oh, I never noticed. But what's that have to do with my Semblance?" I asked her.

"Because your Semblance speeds up your reaction time, does it not?" It was Blake that answered this time, her eyes just barely peeking above her book. I hadn't even noticed he was speaking fast. I must have just adapted to his speaking speed and went with it. My "Semblance" just so happened to conveniently explain how I could do so. If I wasn't more careful I would be discovered.

"Oh yeah, haha. It does do that." I answered with a nervous laugh.

As I sat down beside Ruby I began to think of Ooblecks watch. It would be quite the coincidence if I wasn't involved with that alarm. But what was it exactly? An immortal detection device? Or perhaps it was just an Aura indicator alarm. Despite the unknown, I should try to avoid it if possible.

"Now class," Oobleck began "Today we will not be discussing the Human-Faunus War." The class simultaneously sighed. "But rather we will be discussing myths and legends. A specific one in fact."

"Huh?" Ruby said with a confused face. "What legend? Is it the story of the Maidens?"

"I am glad you asked Miss Rose, but to answer your question it is not the story of the Maidens. It is a lesser known tale, but still very enthralling." He turned to me. "It is the story of the Immortal Huntsman."

That was proof enough that he somehow knew. Ozpin wouldn't have told him, as I'm sure he still fears for his life. Neither would have Glynda, as she is scared enough of me as is. It had to have been the watch. If he attempted to expose me I would have to kill him before he does. Stop his heart? Pop an artery? I'm not sure how well my powers work against someone with an unlocked Aura, but I'm sure it will still hurt.

"Ooh! I know that one." Ruby shouted back to Oobleck.

"Then please Miss Rose, do tell us the story of such a mysterious figure."

"Well I'll try… It's a really old story, like two thousand years old, but it's about the first huntsman. It all started on Vytal on a stormy day…"

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

A blond haired child wearing ancient robes sits on a log, drawing in the dirt below with a stick. As he does so, another child several years older runs towards him.

"Albin! Hey Albin! WOOH!" The child trips on a root, landing face-first on the ground.

"Cael!" Albin jumped up, running to Cael's side. He pulled Cael up so he could stand.

"I'm alright, Albin." he dusted off his face. I small trickle of blood dripped from his nostril.

"We should get you to the shaman. He can fix your face so you don't get sick." He through Cael's arm around his shoulder and began to walk.

"I'll be fine, Albin. I don't need to visit the shaman. I heal quickly enough." He kicked a rock off the dirt path. "I came to find you because your father wanted to see you."

"My father? Is he going on another hunt."

"I don't think so… Maybe you should ask him." Cael suggested as they reached the gate of the village.

"What do you mean?" Before Cael could answer, a deep voice interrupted.

"He means I'm right here, Albin." Albin saw his father, a well built tan skinned man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore leather and metal armor across his torso and legs, letting his long hair blow in the wind. Upon seeing his father, Albin dropped Cael, the boy landing on his face once again.

"Father!" Albin was startled by his father's sudden appearance. As the village hunt leader, he had to go on every hunt, often gone for days at a time. This meant that Albin rarely saw his father.

"Albin, I must say goodbye before I go on another hunt."

Albin became very sad, "Father…"

"I must go Albin." He hugged his son. "I will be back in three days." He released his son. "Maybe when I get back I can practice swordsmanship with you."

Albin smiled "I'd like that." His father smiled back at him before turning and walking to the waiting hunting party. Albin's smile faded into a neutral look, before he smiled again as he turned to Cael. "Come on, Cael! I'll race you to my home!" As they raced off, Albin couldn't help but be excited for his father's return.

Unfortunately that would not happen. As Albin and Cael played together in Albin's home, many of the village men started running towards the main gate. As curiosity got the best of them, Albin and Cael decided to investigate. Once they neared the walls of the village they began to hear the signs of fighting.

"What do you think's going on?" Cael asked.

"Maybe they're fighting those monsters again." Albin responded.

"The Grimm?" Cael asked. Albin nodded. Once they reached the gate they peeked their heads around the corner of a house to peer through the gate entrance and saw it… they weren't fighting the monsters, they were being slaughtered.

"Close the gate!" one man cried, just before being severed in half by a large Beowolf. As the Grimm poured into the village the defenders were torn to shreds, their armor useless against the sharpened claws of a Beowulf or the sharp tusks of a Boarbatusk. The boys were in shock. Their neighbours and family friends were being ripped to shreds. Cael took off running first, screaming for help. He didn't get far, as a dozen small Nevermore feathers flew stuck into his back as he fell to the ground

Albin was in shock. The Grimm were destroying his village, his best friend just died before him, and all the warriors and hunters had left the village hours ago. He curled into a ball and shook, not making a sound. He couldn't do anything, he was just a weak little boy. But he remembered what the man had said. 'The gate. The gate has to be closed or else they'll keep getting into the village.' He could do that. He could save the village if he risked his life to shut the gate. He stood up, wiping the tears from his face. If he could make it to the wall, up the stairs, and to the gate controls then he could shut the gate.

He ran out, sprinting as hard as he could for the stairs. A Beowolf spotted him, started to give chase. While the Beowolf may have been much faster, Albin had a solid twenty meter lead on the beast. He reached the stairs just as it reached him, trying to force it's way up the stairs, The stairs were only built for one person to go up or down at a time, so they Beowolf was unable to force it's way up, so it resorted to slashing the supports.

Just as Albin reached the top, the stairs began to collapse. He jumped, just barely making the platform. He was almost there, he could feel it. He would save his village. As he came up to the gate control mechanism, he discovered why it wasn't closed. The gate control, housing,mechanism, and all was completely shattered, pieces strewn all around. There would be no saving the village. He was as good as dead. He turned around to view the village just as the Beowolf finished scaling the wall. He spotted the remains of the hunting party, who had ran back to defend the village but were not strong enough.

The last thing he saw was a large claw rip through his chest, ripping through his heart and lungs. At last he would be with Cael, his father, and the rest that had already died…

* * *

Albin awoke in a white space. There was no floor, or ceiling, or walls. There was only white.

"Do you want power?" A voice asked, the voice crackling and shifting tones.

"Who are you? Where am I!?" Albin asked.

"I am Fate, and this is a sort of purgatory." he answered, "Now tell me, do you want power?"

"Can I save my village." Albin asked, hope filling his voice.

"No, you're village is gone." His head dropped. "But you can save other villages from similar endings."

"How?" Albin questioned.

"I can grant an almost unlimited power and immortality, if you serve me in keeping the people's fate in line." Fate answered.

"I'll do it!"

"Perfect. Now go forth my child and correct the world's fate." The white began to become brighter and brighter till it overpowered Albin's senses.

* * *

He awoke on a ruined pile of cobblestone. As he sat up he looked around. Night had fallen over the village, contrasting the burning remains of the ruined houses. The walls, buildings, and even the fences of the village were demolished. Albin stood up, shaking his head. He touched his chest where the claws had pierced him. The wound had sealed, but it had left a very visual scar that stung when he touched it.

Albin sighed, thinking for a moment. He had to destroy the Grimm, to get revenge for his family and friends that had been killed. He had a lot to do, and many, many years to do it…

* * *

 **Present (Revlis POV)**

"... and after that he taught people how to unlock their Aura and Semblances." Ruby finished.

"Excellent story telling, Miss Rose." Oobleck replied. The man was stepping on some very dangerous grounds by delving into that topic. From the smirk on his face there was no denying he knew who I was. What could he gain from outing me?

"Mr Doiv, what can you tell the class about the Immortal Huntsman?"

"Well," I started "the legend does have quite the cult following on Vytal. Their pretty fanatic about it too."

"Thank you, Mr Doiv." Before Oobleck could continue, the bell rang. "Well class, we will have to pick this up tomorrow. Class dismissed." As I was walking out with Teams RWBY and JNPR, I heard Jaune begin to speak.

"That was a pretty cool legend. I wonder why he brought it up."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's just a myth." I answered. "It's not like anything like that could be real." That sentence caused something to happen which hadn't happened in a long time. My chest stung, right over my heart, directly in the infamous scar.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap there my peeps. My uploads are gonna be more frequent for now on then they have been over the last couple months (that means I'll actually upload).**

 **Will Oobleck oust Revlis/Albin? Will we find out how Revlis knows Jaune? Why hasn't Revlis' scar healed. Is there cinnamon buns in the afterlife? Find out next time on The Esoteric Immortal Huntsman.**

 **So until next time, mes amis. This is ColdAsKnight, signing off**


	9. Back From Hiatus

**What's up readers? I'm back after my hiatus to write this story and update more than once every year. Expect big things, and more chapters soon. I'm currently working on Chapter 9, and I'll hopefully be laying out a more concrete plan for the story plot soon. Chapter 9, depending on how busy the next week is for me, could be released as early as Friday if we're lucky, and at the latest it could be two weeks. But it will happen, mark my words.**

 **This is ColdAsKnight, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 9

**It's me, ColdAsKnight, back at it again with another chapter. After my huge hiatus, I have come back to grant you the gift that is another chapter, this one almost a massive 3700 words, which is a bit of a duzy if you ask me. Read away...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sliding Back The Curtain**

Rising from her bunk as the sun rose on a Saturday morning, Yang awoke from her slumber, just like any morning, except she had one thing on her mind. Revlis. The teenager had been driving her crazy over the last week. He blatantly rejected her advances, disappeared whenever she appeared to try and speak with him, and he had taken quite the interest in her little sister. No man had ever been able to play so hard to get when she was involved, yet he had outright rejected her. She had considered that maybe he swung for the other team, but she had caught him giving some of the girls around the Academy some suggestive looks.

Getting out of her bed, she noticed the rest of her team was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room, she spotted a note laying on her Scroll. She picked it up and gave it a look, reading it aloud.

"We are doing some morning partner training in the sparring arena, while Blake went to the Library to get some more books to read. We are meeting at the Cafeteria at eight o'clock. Do try to arrive on time. Signed, Weiss." 'How formal' she rolled her eyes. "P.S. Ruby says she has invited Revlis, and he will make an appearance." That sparked Yang's interest. Maybe she could try to gain his attention again. Her head spun toward the clock, so fast her head almost snapped, and her eyes widened in shock.

"It's 7:55 right now!" she yelled, sprinting into the bathroom in a desperate attempt to get ready on time.

Revlis had been having a typical morning, practicing his skills and abilities, even venturing out into the Emerald Forest to kill some Grimm. So it came as no surprise that when he arrived back at his dorm, Ruby invited him to breakfast for the fifth day in a row. He wasn't sure if Ruby was inviting him to learn more about him or to hook him up with her sister. He didn't care much either way so he accepted, despite it being a weekend.

His bacon and eggs were not of much interest to him, compared to the situation happening in front of him. Pyrrha seemed to be dropping hints to Jaune about her very obvious crush on the teen, but the blond was too thick-skulled for them to make an impact. It didn't seem to affect Ren very much, as he merely sighed and turned back to Nora, who was recounting some fictitious story that she had once again dreamt up. Revlis had no idea how their team was even functional, let-alone even capable of team combat. It seemed to be a constant swirl of hormones driving their antics.

As for Team RWBY, they were -much to Revlis' confusion- much more docile than usual. Blake was reading one of her books, having finished her breakfast swiftly. Ruby and Weiss were still eating, with the latter carefully eating an omelet, making sure not to drop any on her clothes, while Ruby had somehow procured a plate of cookies and strawberries at eight in the morning. Both teams were wearing their combat uniforms as they planned on making a trip to Vale.

Revlis finally took a bite of his food before turning to Ruby. "Where's your sister?"

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed the cookies she had crammed into her mouth. "I told her to meet us here at 8. But she takes forever to get ready so who knows when she'll get here." She said, before cramming more cookies in her mouth.

"It could be hours before we see her. She is too obsessed with her hair." Weiss added.

Revlis nodded, understanding. His mother used to be obsessed with her hair before… the attack on his village. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to look to the future, to what Fate had in store for them all.

"I'm here!" Yang yelled as she skidded to a stop next to their table. Her hair was damp and looked unkempt, while her clothes looked like they had been thrown on quickly, with her jacket unbuttoned and her boots untied.

"I see you got my message," Weiss smirked. Yang shot her a glare and sat down beside Ruby. She poked her head around to the other side of her sister, where Revlis was sitting, a smile on her face.

"Hey there, hot stuff. You got any plans for today?" Now was her time to activate her plan to get Revlis to fall for her, and that would be one more challenge completed. It would be proof that no one could resist Yang Xiao-Long, not even the silver-haired teen who bested her in combat class. He would soon be hers, as long as he didn't shoot her down.

"I do actually." Just like that. Yang's smile dropped into a frown. "I'm going to meet with some old friends of mine down in Vale."

"Well we were planning on going to Vale, so maybe we can all go with you and meet your friends?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm sure you have things you want to do besides hang out with me and my boring friends. They're also not the most social of people, so I wouldn't want to make things awkward. Maybe another time, when they're a bit more used to the city?" Revlis scratched his head and smiled at her. He quickly pulled out his scroll and checked the time. "Besides, I have to be leaving now anyway. I promised I'd meet them at 9 o'clock." He gave another smile, before standing up and heading for the exit.

"Ok. Well, we'll see you around I guess." Ruby said defeated. She also wanted to spend more time around the teen, to get to know him better and to see his weapons.

"There, there Rubes." Yang consoled her sister. "We'll get him another time."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _As he walks through a city with the rain pouring from the sky, Revlis thinks back on the last few years since the attack on his village. It was hard getting by without his family and friends, but he managed. Moving from settlement to settlement, doing whatever Fate asked of him. Kill someone here, break something there, he even helped people from time to time. He did what Fate asked because it was all he had left._

 _Although Fate asked tasked him with many missions, training is what took up most of his time. He'd discovered many of his newfound powers and abilities, like his increased speed and strength, and the incredibly fast healing that had saved him on many occasions. With time, he learned that instead of tanking hits, he could dodge or block, instead of revealing one of his trump cards to his opponents. Fate assured him he had many more abilities that would come with time, although he wished that they would come sooner._

 _Stepping out of the rain and into the village's tavern, Revlis found a table to sit at and took off his coat to dry at the fire inside. He had been staying at this particular tavern and inn in the small city of Ilm-Schael for about eight months, in which time he had only been on five missions for Fate, the rest of his time spent training, exploring, or generally just trying to entertain himself. He had made several connections with people, some of which might be described as friends. The baker, the hunter, even the Captain of the King's Guard of Ilm-Schael, not to mention several young females who had caught him in their eye. Revlis was not one for being friendly, as he had not had much use for it in the past few years, but he could understand the usefulness of his current situation, as he had formed a playful friendship with the daughter of the Captain of the King's Guard, Marianne. Her growing fondness of him allowed him to develop some feelings for her, as any teenage-boy-who-is-influenced-and-brought-back-from-the-dead-by-a-powerful-formless-entity would be, and he saw her as more than a friend._

 _As he ate a bowl of soup, the liquid warming him from the inside and expunging him of the cold of the rain, two muscular men entered the tavern, asking for a room for several nights. They seemed like bandits, with their dirty, worn clothes that signified long times away from civilization and the weapons at the hips only further confirming their potential history of violence of some kind. The one, a tall, pale man with black hair, purple eyes and a clean-shaven face, wielded a broadsword on his hip, and a bow and quiver slung across his back. The other, a slightly shorter, dark-skinned man with orange hair, green eyes, and a short beard, had a large war hammer strapped across his back, and two daggers attached to his thighs. They had to be very lucrative bandits with weapons like those, or perhaps they were some particularly hardy mercenaries. Nonetheless, they paid for their room and got some soup and bread, sitting only a few tables away from Revlis._

 _Revlis hoped that Fate didn't want him to fight them. Even though he was confident in his abilities fighting and killing civilians or lesser-nobles, he wasn't confident enough about fighting fully armed men. His most challenging battle was against a city guard who had refused him entry late at night in another city, and even then the only thing that saved him was the shock of him "resurrecting from the dead" that allowed him to stab the man. You didn't typically expect the person you just ran through with your sword to stand back up and attack you again._

 _Revlis decided to forget about them for the time being, as they weren't important for now. He had already had the flashes of what Fate tasked him with pass through his mind. A man by the name of Jonalka Muora had escaped death and was to die by his hand, although Revlis was unsure why as he was a very unimportant man. Despite this, he had places to be and things to do, so he slung his pack over his back and left the tavern. Walking down the stone streets of Ilm-Schael, he thought up a plan to kill Muora that night. However, in his thinking, he was not paying attention to where he was walking and walked into straight into another person. He started to fall but caught himself and the other as well. As he looked up at their face, he sighed._

" _Marianne." He said as he stood back up._

" _Revlis! When you said you would run into me later, I didn't think you meant so literally." Marianne said as she smiled. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face and brown eyes, her pale skin speckled with raindrops. "And I told you to call me Maria!"_

" _Well then Maria," he added extra length to her name "what are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked her. Maria was quite the pretty girl, both in looks and in personality. She almost always avoided anything that might dirty her or any labor. As the daughter of the Captain of the King's Guard, she was not expected to do any work, but instead, she lived a rather posh and luxurious life. That is until she met Revlis. She fancied him almost immediately, and unlike all the other girls of the city, Revlis indulged her in her advances and reciprocated with his own as well. It was a welcome change for her, as before, any potential suitors were often scared off by her father, but not Revlis. He was courageous and as much as she loved her father, she was sure Revlis could defeat him in battle. He had an aura about him that exuded strength and confidence, but the kind that was seated in based on experience. He wouldn't talk much about his past, but when he did he talked about his travels and the obstacles he had overcome. She was attracted to that, and his personality. His looks and his build were a definite plus as well._

" _Looking for you, silly!" she giggled._

" _And just why would a lady like yourself be looking for a rapscallion like myself? In weather such as this no less?"_

" _Well, I came to invite you to dinner with my family this evening if you are not busy that is?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eye._

" _For you, I am free any time." He winked "What time should I arrive?"_

" _Dinner starts at 5 o'clock, but I hope you would try to arrive before then."_

" _I shall see what I can do. If that is all then I shall be off."_

" _Oh! But there is one more thing!" She said excitedly._

" _Which is?" He asked, curious as to what she meant._

" _You have to close your eyes first, silly!" She said. With that, he closed his eyes and awaited her surprise. He felt warm lips press against his for a brief second, but it felt like it lasted forever. When she took a step back, the cold rushed back over his face and he opened his eyes in wonder. She smiled and started to walk off down the road turning to flash another smile and shout at him "Remember Albin! 5 o'clock!"._

 _He grinned as she walked away, thinking to himself the whole while. He and Maria had been in somewhat of a relationship for a few months, but it was rather unofficial as he had yet to ask for her parent's blessing to court and marry her. He must do it tonight, he told himself. He was in good standing with her father, helping the city guard on many occasions, and her mother was quite fond of the man who spent so much time with her daughter, being nothing but a gentleman and making her so happy. Tonight was to be the night his life would finally take a real turn for the better. He could finally have a family again, for the first time in fifteen years. But first, he had to deal with Muora, and then he could make it to the dinner with Maria and her family._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

* * *

Walking through the streets of Vale was not the fastest way to get around, but randomly appearing on another side of the city could cause him undue trouble if he was being watched, which he was fairly sure he was. He hadn't noticed anyone following him, but he had a suspicious feeling someone, or something, was. Once he was close to his destination he stepped around a corner and teleported, stepping into the bar. Aptly named The Bar, it was in a darker, seedier part of Vale that would scare off many who had lived an average or rich life. He may not have looked like the type of a regular patron, but those around the bar had quickly noted that messing with him was a quick way to find your way to the hospital because you'd been thrown through a wall or shot in the kneecaps. He sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink, something strong enough that he could feel it. He was supposed to meet his friends here like usual, but they were usually the early ones. Confused, he opened his Scroll to text them. Just as he got to their names, time seemed to slow down as he sensed a threat behind him.

Quickly, he kicked the stool behind him and whipped one of his pistols out with his right hand, aiming where he could feel someone. A hand grasped the slide of the gun, pushing his aim wide and forcing their way into his guard and going for an uppercut. Twisting, he kicked off the bar itself and let go of his pistol, flipping up and over the attacker, his feet hitting the ceiling as he pushed off once again, slamming down where the attacker was with his fist. Had they been slow enough to be hit by the attack, they would have been severely damaged, but Revlis was not so lucky, His assailant, hooded and quite fast, had quick-stepped out of the way and was already attacking again, sending kick after kick and punch after punch his way. He blocked and dodged most until he had an opening. His opponent overextended on their roundhouse, leaving a small but exploitable gap for him to slip in. He stepped in, grabbing their leg and bringing his elbow down on it, stunning it for but a moment. Time enough for him to knee his opponent in the ribs, slip his knife out of his wrist holder and into their shoulder, and end it with a switch kick to their head. As he fell to the ground he grunted and his hood fell, revealing a head of orange hair.

Revlis had a quick moment to register the hair and the oh-so-familiar opening he had seen and exploited before, when another attacker seemingly appeared from nowhere, dropping from the ceiling and onto his back. He twisted as hard as he could, dislodging the man and sending him flying towards the wall, where he turned to smoke as he hit it. Another trick he had seen before, unfortunately. Revlis flash-stepped backward, quickly flipping over the table behind him to create more distance before he removed his sword from his hip, slicing the air before him. The shockwave hit his invisible opponent who had been charging him and launched them back, landing on their side next to the other assailant.

Had this been any other day, Revlis would have surely killed them both, but today was not such. Sheathing his weapon, he grabbed his fallen pistol and both of his attackers and teleported to an abandoned warehouse several blocks away. He tossed the orange haired one into the ceiling, fifty-feet above, and kicked the other one into a support beam, bending the steel upon impact. They both fell back to the ground, each with their own loud 'thud!' as their bodies impacted the concrete.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _Muora hadn't been hard to find, but he hadn't been easy either. He wasn't such an important person that he would be easy to find, but perhaps that was for the best. Those kinds of people were often very well guarded or could defend themselves well. And while he was confident in his ability and his powers, some of his previous targets hadn't been pushovers either. No, Jonalka Muora was quite plain and unimportant which made him hard to find. Known by few in the city, he was a simple labourer, bouncing from job to job and place to place, and he hadn't been in the city for very long either, only a few short months. Despite this, after a few hours of searching, Revlis had tracked him down and found where he was living out of. A small squat shack outside the walls of the city, but not past the boundaries of the other buildings itself. Not exactly luxurious, but what could one expect from such an unimportant person?_

 _He crept up to the window, glancing inside. A man sat at a chair by the fireplace, with his back to the window and seemingly unmoving. Revlis crept over to the door, glancing around quickly before opening it slowly and stepping inside. Quietly stepping across the floor, he made his way over to the chair and slowly unsheathed his dagger. The space was too small for his sword, and he didn't expect much of a fight, if not none at all if he kept quiet enough. He was still working on his stealth, but he liked to think he had gotten quite good. Once he was directly upon the chair that his target was sitting in, he raised his dagger in the air, preparing for a killing blow. The blade shone in the light from the fire before it plunged directly where the man's heart was._

 _Or rather, where the man's heart should have been had he had one. Upon feeling little resistance, Revlis stepped around the chair. The man in question had a large hole through his chest where his heart should have been._

 _His target had already been killed!? By who!? Thoughts and confusion flooded his mind, as he couldn't fathom how this could have happened. The body was fresh, as the blood was still dripping, and as he felt the man's skin he felt a bit of warm still. Whoever had done this had done it recently, and by recently he meant within the hour recently._

 _"So you're the new one, eh?" A voice called from the shadows. He spun around looking for a being in the darkness. Spotting nothing, he took a defensive stance. Before he could react to a noise behind him, a blade was shoved through his chest, staining his shirt with blood and tearing the fabric as the steel flashed through._

 _Before he closed his eyes to regenerate, he heard the voice once more._

 _"Guess you got a lot to learn, Kid."_

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

* * *

"Fuckers," he said, spitting blood out of his mouth and onto the dusty concrete floor "This is getting old. Like come on, it's been thousands of years and you still insist on pulling this shit? Can't you learn to say 'Hi' like a reasonable person?!"

"Oh Kid, you know we ain't normal." The orange-haired one stood up, seeming to levitate from his position on the floor to his standing position.

"It's just what we do." The black-haired one said as he too stood up. "Plus, we have a lot to talk about. Fate has got some big plans for us."

* * *

 **And there it is! An early Christmas/Holiday/whatever-the-hell-you-celebrate-or-not present for you all. I hope you enjoy it. So for the next few chapters, I will try to be more consistent with my uploads, depending on how life and my next bout of classes go.**

 **Now, who are these two and why do they know Revlis and Fate? Will we ever find out how Revlis knows Jaune? What are these so-called big plans that Fate has? Find out next time on the Esoteric Immortal Huntsman!**

 **So until next time, this is ColdAsKnight signing off!**


End file.
